


The Callback

by Teuthida



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teuthida/pseuds/Teuthida
Summary: It's always awkward running into someone from high school years later.





	The Callback

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "praying someone from high school doesn’t recognize you in public".

Ryan turned the corner and stopped, blinking. That was definitely Chad Danforth, on a New York street corner, with a small film crew. Or, well. One man with a camera. Ryan closed his eyes and started to turn around. He did not want to deal with this today.

"Ryan! Ryan Evans!" Chad called out.

Ryan stopped with a sigh and pasted on a smile. "Chad."

Chad ran up to him with a grin. He was even more devastatingly gorgeous than he'd been in high school. "Hey! I haven't seen you in years. How are you?"

Well, Ryan thought, I dumped my last boyfriend for being a cheating asshole, my last off-off-off-Broadway show was a dismal failure, and Sharpay's not talking to me right now, how are you? "Oh, you know how it is. What's all this?" he asked, nodding at the cameraman, who was hanging back and giving them space.

"Oh! Um. I have a show on youtube. It's a mix of vlogging, some design tutorials, and a lot of education and commentary about the intersection of sports and art." Chad shrugged self-consciously. "It's a weird living, but it's a living."

Ryan fought the urge to gape at him. "Wow, uh. Congratulations. How do you even get into that?"

Chad laughed. "Troy got tired of me talking about it all the time in college and told me to tell the internet instead. So I did."

"Ah. And how is Troy?" 

Chad smiled ruefully. "He seems fine on Facebook? He's a corporate lawyer with a toddler, we don't exactly have much in common anymore. You know how it is."

Ryan nodded tiredly. "I do."

"But seriously man, what are you up to these days?"

Damn. And he'd been so carefully steering the conversation around talking about himself. "I'm between shows at the moment," he said with a shrug. "Possibly looking at other options."

Chad winced. "Sorry."

Ryan waved a hand. "Well, I still have my trust fund, so it could be worse." Chad blinked at him and burst out laughing, and Ryan felt it warming him. It was nice to make a cute boy laugh again.

Chad eyed him speculatively. "You know, I bet I could make some interesting videos based around your theatre experience. We could talk about it over coffee?"

Huh. That was… "Chad Danforth, are you asking me out?"

"Are you single right now? Because if you're not, of course not, just a potential business opportunity," Chad said, smiling slowly. "But if you are, well. I've always regretted not figuring myself out in high school."

Ryan laughed and laced his arm through Chad's. "You know what? Forget coffee, let's get cocktails. I know the perfect little spot."


End file.
